


Heath

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: (Y/n) has learnt some bodzvokhan to surprise Nick...in a very special way





	Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Italics words are bodzvokhan

After a long day spent patrolling under the hot Los Angeles sun, Nick felt relieved once he entered into his apartment.

When he finally went into the living room, he was met by the sight of his woman sitting on the sofa wearing the shortest s shorts he had ever seen and a tight tank top that hugged all her curves on the right places.

Nick fisted his hands, he had to control himself.

The fact was that Nick was in heat, that’s why he spent the whole day at work, showering and changing from his uniform there, in order to avoid you asking him to shower together and ending up hurting you.

He wasn’t sure if he could go slow and control himself if he fucked you during heat, so he tried really hard to suppress his sexual desire.

“Hey baby you’re home” you called out for him with a big smile on your face.

He leaned down toward your sitting form so he could give you a sweet kiss on your pink lips, before sitting down next to you.

“I was waiting for you, we could watch a movie since Netflix updated its catalog”

“That sound like a good idea, babygirl”

* * *

That was the worst idea you could have…at least that’s what Nick thought when he slapped himself mentally for agreeing on spending the whole night with your sexy body against him.

During the whole viewing, you moved a lot against him trying to make yourself comfortable.

The problem was that Nick was having an hard time feeling your round breasts against his hip, feeling the urge to touch them.

Finally, you decide to move your legs from the couch to Nick’s lap, trying to find a comfortable position for the millionth time after the beginning of the movie, however, when you finally laid your legs against Nick, he let out a loud growl.

He moved his hand from the couch to your leg, squeezing and caressing your skin.

You could feel his erection pocking your calf, making you grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Moving closer to your boyfriend, you moved your legs under you so you find yourself into a sitting position.

You buried your face onto Nick’s neck, kissing everywhere you could reach, while you moved your hand on his crotch, feeling his erection getting bigger and bigger.

“(Y/n)…please…I can’t… mmh… control myself”

He was squeezing possessively at your thigh, making you sighing in pleasure.

Biting his earlobe you whispered sensually in his ear:

“Then don’t…  _fuck me Nick, I need you right now_ ”

That was enough.

Growling, Nick literally tackled you to the couch and quickly teared down your shorts and panties, throwing them somewhere into the living room.

The scent of your arousal was so tempting that he didn’t bored to completely remove his sweatpants, he moved them down just enough to free his erection.

Without any effort, he turned you around so you were laying down on your stomach.

Nick entered you with a swift motion and started a rough and quick rhythm that made the both of you letting out loud moans.

You were enjoyed so much that mix of pain and pleasure due to his big and long shaft that you couldn’t form any coherent word.

Nick kept thrusting into you until the both of you came with each other names on your lips.

Exhausted, Nick slumped on your back, giving you little affectionate  kisses on your back and neck.

Once the both of you caught your breath, Nick took you up bridal style and walked toward your shared bedroom.

Then he proceed to lay down under the fresh sheets with you curled up against his chest.

“Where do you learn to say such things in bodzvokhan?”

“Well, it was a surprise for you, I’m studying your language so I could make you proud…and I thought that was the  best moment to let you know”

The hand that was caressing your bare back, went down on your butt squeezing it playfully.

“Yeah, right when I’m in heat, you know that could be dangerous? I could hurt you”

“But you didn’t…besides you needed some kind of release  _and I want only the best for daddy”_

Growling, he kissed the top of your head.

“Now, don’t make me punish you, baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)


End file.
